If You Ever Come Back
by CthulhuIsReal
Summary: "He missed everything about her. Even when she was mad at him. He wanted to feel those feelings again. But he couldn't." When Annabeth boards the train,she doesn't realize how much she needed him or how much he needed her. Songfic. If You Ever Come Back, by The Script.


Percy stood in front of Annabeth as she prepared to board the train. His face was filled with depression as she boarded it. She cast a sad glance upon him as tears flowed down her cheeks. He managed a weak smile and small wave. Annabeth looked away, tears threatening to burst out.

As the train moved on, Percy walked away. He never looked back.

**-O-**

He drove his car back to his house, sobbing quietly the whole time. When he parked his car, he broke down. He cried, and cried, and cried. He begged any force out there to bring her back. When no one answered him, he kept a stoic expression as he exited the car.

When he approached the door of his house. He remembered all the times they were together. College, high school, elementary and pre school. He went inside and closed the door but not locking it. And he hoped against hope that she would come back.

**-O-**

Annabeth quietly looked upon the blueprints for the new building. She examined it and saw no errors. Stoically, she submitted them to her boss. Her boss congratulated her and praised her for the work. She ignored it.

When she got back to her apartment, she slammed the door and locked it. She slumped against it. She held a picture reverently. The picture was of her and Percy right after graduation. She sobbed quietly.

**-O-**

The next day, Percy imagined it was all a silly dream. He got up, and smiled. Today, was their anniversary. Getting out of bed, he changed his clothes and went to the kitchen. Knowing her favorite food, he cooked it while humming. When he was done, he got two plates and set the food down on the table.

When he sat down and prepared to eat, he wondered where Annabeth was. Crying, he realized his predicament. He missed everything about her. Even when she was mad at him. He wanted to feel those feelings again. But he couldn't.

It was like the Fields of Punishment.

**-O-**

Annabeth was absent from work, saying that she was sick. In truth, she was just homesick. She missed everything.

She missed Percy's goofiness, and his obliviousness. She wished he were here, sitting with her, caressing her cheek, telling her it was going to be alright.

But he wasn't. And it broke her.

**-O-**

Percy checked his students's test papers one late night. Unlike usually, his handwriting was crude. The papers reminded him of Annabeth, when they'd check his papers together.

He dropped his pen, hands trembling. He got up, and stumbled his way to the door. He grabbed the extra key to the house. Opening the door, he put the key under the mat and closed the door. Opening the light in the hall, he looked back once, hoping she would open the door and come in.

She didn't.

**-O-**

Percy couldn't sleep and neither could Annabeth. They missed each other. They were each other's oxygen.

**-O-**

Nico knocked on the door of Percy's house. The door immediately opened and Percy pulled him in. Happy, he said, "Annabeth! You're back!" He hugged the other man reverently.

Nico nervously pushed him back. "Percy...it's me. Nico. Your cousin." Percy scoffed. "Nonsense. Come in, Annabeth. I've got coffee." Nico managed a small smile. "Okay..."

Percy grinned and pulled him to the dining room. It smelled like coffee. When he checked the trash can, it was filled with used coffee beans. Nico nervously looked around, reminded of Luke's mom.

Percy pulled him down on the chair and got two mugs of coffee from the microwave. "So? How's work?" Nico chatted with him, acting as if he was Annabeth. Percy, being oblivious, didn't know.

After he asked him about work, there was a knock on the door. Nico immediately said, "I'll get it." Percy shrugged and leaned back on his chair. When Nico opened it, he met the eyes of the son of Jupiter. "How is he?" Jason asked. "Annabeth? Is that you?" Perct shouted.

He walked to the door and noticed Jason. "Annabeth! You're back!" Jason and Nico stared worriedly at him.

**-O-**

Annabeth was crying in the arms of the Liutenant of Artemis. "Shhhh...It's okay, Annabeth." She shushed. Annabeth sobbed, getting Thalia's silver garbs wet. "Where's Percy?!" She shrieked.

Thalia did her best to calm her down. Exhausted, Annabeth passed out. An IM appeared in front of her. "Thalia." Nico said. Nico and Jason were both in Percy's bathroom and they both had grim faces. "Nico, what is it?" She asked. "It's Percy." He said grimly.

"Annabeth? Who are you talking to?" A voice said. "I'm talking to Thalia, Percy!" Jason said. "Oh. Tell Thals I said hi, okay?" Percy said. Nico stared nervously. "What do we do?" Thalia sighed. "I'm having the same problem."

Nico sighed. "We can't do anything, unless you want Percy or Annabeth to get fired." The three contemplated. They found no solution at all. "We can't do anything, really." Jason said.

"We can hope. Hope that the Fates lead them back to each other."


End file.
